valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninjak Vol 3 0
| Series = Ninjak (Volume 3) Ninja-K (Volume 1) | Volume = 3 | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation AN ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! AN EXPLOSIVE 40-PAGE MILESTONE! Ninjak's past and future - in the crosshairs! Behind the years of training... Underneath the high-tech gadgetry... MI-6's most experienced operative is still flesh and blood. So just how is a mortal man like Colin King able to survive in a world filled with telekinetic psiots, eternal warriors, and sentient suits of alien armor? The key to Ninjak's survival is buried deep in the past...and today, the world's most dreaded super-spy prepares to reveal his most closely guarded secrets! FIRST: Superstar writer Matt Kindt concludes his masterful, record-setting run alongside fan-favorite artist Francis Portela (FAITH) will an essential and revelatory tale of Ninjak's deadly beginnings! THEN: The gauntlet is passed to acclaimed writer Christos Gage (Netflix's Daredevil) and blockbuster artist Tomas Giorello (X-O MANOWAR) as they prepare a startling introduction to Colin King's next mission with a shocking prelude to NINJA-K #1, a riveting new ongoing series beginning in November! Ninjak Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: ''' * Marco * '''Other Characters: * * Various henchmen * Various monks Locations: * ** ** London *** Hyde Park ** * Himalayas * Japan ** Tokyo Items: * Bow & arrow * Briefcase * Cellphone * Katanas Vehicles: * Various birds Credits * Pencilers: ; Flashback sequences: (pages 2-6), (pages 7-11), (pages 12-13), (pages 14-15), (pages 16-19) * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), ©, Photo Cover, (1:10), (1:20), (MGH), Photo Covers (NYCC) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis In the main story, Ninjak is hired to retrieve a briefcase for a name called Marco, and he kills everyone along the way including Marco shooting an explosive arrow at him and the briefcase, respectively. These events take place before . In the narrative of the main story, Ninjak explains how he keeps each mission contained - each person is a pawn, and each mission is a box. A process he likes to call "compartmentalization". At the end he also mentions that he is good at keeping secrets. Most of the issue is split in two halves. The upper half of the pages feature the main story while the lower part of the pages feature a sequence of brief flashbacks, however, based on "when" the main story actually took place, most of the flashbacks would still occur after the main story. The narrative is in third person and each sequence focuses on a "different" Colin Kind - Colin in control, Colin in love, Colin worn-out, Colin envisioning, Colin on mission. The first flashback still focuses on young Colin. As usual, his parent don't care about Colin while they're home. Instead they waste themselves and leave Colin to himself. He goes on a hunt to shoot, kill, and decapitate birds. The second flashbacks show Colin meeting his handler Angelina for the first time at MI-6 in London. It's assumed to be love on first sight. This sequence ends with Angelina being assassinated. The third flashback shows Colin on his spirit walk that ends with him meeting the Undead Monk. The fourth flashback is a (blurry) vision of the future and the Shadow Seven. The final sequence shows Colin meeting and fighting Roku but also remembering Angelina - this is the only sequence that breaks the strict principle of "compartmentalization". The last sequence ends when Ninjak is meeting with Marco in the main story. Notes * The framing story is based around Ninjak's introduction ("Enter Ninjak!") in ( ). * "646525" corresponds to "Ninjak" on a phone. Prelude to Ninja-K Appearances Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * ''Names & Locations'' Locations: * ** *** Gloucestershire Items: * Gadgets * Katana * Machine Guns Vehicles: * Hang glider Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: }} Synopsis An unknown, masked ninja agent infiltrates an old castle somewhere in England. There are many traps including machine guns and lasers but he manages to get past all these with ease. He then encounters an elder man and demands a list of names. Despite knowing each other the two start fighting when the elder man refuses to say any names. The elder man has no real chance in the fight and the masked ninja asks about the list again - demanding names, locations, alive, dead, all of it. The elder man still refuses to tell anything and the story ends with the masked ninja saying "To tell you the truth, D... I'm glad. Let's begin." Then he kills the elder man (off panel). Notes * No names are revealed in this story, however, the masked ninja agent looks like Ninja-C of the Ninja Programme and he calls the other guy "D". Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:NINJAK 000 COVER-A MACK.jpg|'Cover A' by David Mack NINJAK 000 COVER-B HENRY.jpg|'Cover B' by Clayton Henry & Brian Reber NINJAK 000 COVER-C ORCE.jpg|'Cover C' by Yama Orce NINJAK 000 VARIANT NINJAK-VS.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe' (Photo Cover) NINJAK 000 VARIANT BAGGE.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Peter Bagge NINJAK 000 VARIANT PULIDO.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Javier Pulido NINJAK 000 VARIANT MGH.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Cover' by Renato Guedes NINJAK 000 VARIANT NYCC-BLOODSHOT.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe NYCC Exclusive Cover 1' (Photo Cover) NINJAK 000 VARIANT NYCC-NINJAK-VS.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe NYCC Exclusive Cover 2' (Photo Cover) Promotional Art Previews NINJAK ZERO 001.jpg NINJAK ZERO 002.jpg NINJAK ZERO 003.jpg NINJAK ZERO 004.jpg NINJAK ZERO 005.jpg NINJAK ZERO 006.jpg NINJAK ZERO 007.jpg NINJAK ZERO 008.jpg Related References External links Category:Zero Issues